Virola Major Day Care Disease
by KylaRyan
Summary: [Sequel to Little One] Part One: Virola Major.A terrorist posing as an intern attacks the maturnity ward. Part Two: day Care Disease.When the babysitter faints into House's arms, it's up to the grumpy doctor to save her.
1. Virola Major

A/N: This is the sequel to "Little One."

_Part One: VIROLA MAJOR_  
ONE  
_four months_  
"How many months are you along, Cameron?" House asked. It had been four months since Cuddy and Cameron had both announced the fact that they were both pregnant. And since Cameron had twins, she was already showing.  
"Four, House," snapped Cameron, before groaning in pain.  
"Enjoy being a soccer ball?" House asked with a smirk.  
Before Cameron could reply, Wilson stepped out of his office, Allison chewing on his fingers...and leaving bite marks.  
"House, I'm not going to be her teething toy," he informed House.  
"Give her to me, Jimmy," directed House, taking the five-month-old into his arms.  
"Hadada," cooed Allison as House took her into his office, leaving Cameron and Wilson standing in the hallway.  
housemd hosuemd housemd  
"103," Chase read the thermometer's display aloud.  
"And I have these weird rash-like sores," added the patient.

housemd housemd housemd housemd  
House took one look at the file and diagnosised Chase's patient.  
"Smallpox. Keep away from Cameron and Cuddy...and keep the patient away from them too."  
"Why?" Chase demanded.  
"Smallpox can cause birth defects in developing fetuses," replied House.

housemd housemd housemd

later that day, iso room one  
"When is Doctor Sheppard going to be here?" Cuddy asked Chase, who was standing outside the iso room.  
"The intern also got into the NICU nursery, so Sheppard's had to find a replacement to be in charge of your prenatal care," replied Chase as a figure in a biohazard suit with a bulge across his or her chest approached him.  
"Are you the doctor Sheppard sent?" Cuddy asked. The figure nodded, gesturing to Chase to open the airlock for him/her.  
Chase opened the airlock and then closed it behind the mysterious figure.  
Once the airlock door was closed tight, the figure began to undress.  
First to go was the pants and the boots, revealing a cane ducktaped to his/her right leg. Next was the gloves, revealing the hands of a skilled pianist. Third was the shirt, revealing Allison asleep in her sling as the cause of the bulge. Finally, the figure removed his/her helmet, reveling his/her identity.  
Cameron groaned.  
"What? I know what life's gonna be like for you for the next couple of months. Besides, Allison and I weren't exposed," said House in self-defense.  
housemd housemd housemd  
_A/N: Interesting first chapter, don't you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
_one month later, iso room one_  
Now that Cuddy and Cameron were both five months pregnant, the iso room was now very crowded.  
"HOUSE! TOUCH MY BUTT AGAIN, I'LL GET YOUR NEUROLOGIST TO GIVE YOU A BRAIN BIOPSY!" snapped Cuddy.  
"It wasn't me!" answered House.  
"You're the only guy in here!" observed Cameron.  
"Hadada? Wa da Spen Cer?" Allison asked, worried about something.  
House limped over to her.  
"What is it, my _aiko_?" House asked.  
"Da Spen Cer!" repeated Allison, pointing outside the iso room--at Chase.  
"Oh my God! Robert!" cried Cameron, frustrated at her helplessness as Chase fell seizing to the floor.  
Cuddy, the sensible dean of medicine (who'd only lose her head if Wilson, House or Foreman were seizing instead of the Australian intensivist) that she was, pressed the 'call nurse' button thingy. A nurse trainee came running moments later.  
"Doctor Chase!" Cuddy directed the young nurse trainee, whose name was Emo.  
Nurse Trainee Emo rushed to the Aussie doc, her training kicking in as she became all business.  
housemd housemd housemd housemd  
"Hadada, fam Spen Cer ray?" Allison asked.  
"No, Uncle Wombat doesn't have smallpox," soothed House.  
"Wa Va Sin?"  
"The vaccine?" asked House. Allison nodded.  
House thought about it for a moment before replying.  
"Postvaccinial encephalitis. But then he'd been having convulsions, not seizures," mused House aloud.  
"He did get the smallpox vaccine," added Cuddy.  
"But he could be paralysised for the rest of his life!" Cameron wailed.  
"If he has the first kind, but he is more than two years old, so I'd lean more towards the second kind. I'd be more worried about Chase being in a coma," retorted House.

housemd housemd housemd

A/N: "Aiko" is Japanese for "Little Love."


	3. Chapter 3

Three  
_room 324_  
"How is he?" asked House on the speaker phone.  
"He had a fever he wasn't telling us about, according to Brenda," replied Wilson.  
"Brenda?"  
"The nurse who started that rumor about Brennan," reminded Wilson.  
"I know who Brenda is, Wilson. But why didn't she tell anyone?"  
"Because she didn't know for sure. All she knew for certain was that Chase was checking someone's temperature every thirty minutes."  
House swore under his breath, so that Allison wouldn't wake up from her midmorning nap.  
"How's Allison doing?" Wilson asked.  
"Asleep. I had to lie to her about happened to Chase," replied House, sounding like he wished he hadn't.  
"How's Cuddy and Cameron?"  
"Cuddy's worried about Chase, but not as badly as Cameron is. In fact, I'm worried that Cameron might go into labor prematurely."  
"She's that worried about Chase?"  
"He's the father of her children, Wilson. I'd be worrying about you if it were you instead of Chase," House muttered angrily.  
"How's your leg? Foreman mentioned that you weren't taking your Vicodin as often as you usually do of late," remarked Wilson.  
"It hurts just as bad as it usually does."  
"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"  
"You'll find out when--" began House, but he cut himself off.  
"House? House, what's wrong?" Wilson demanded.  
"Hadada budy seem Cammy ad babes," explained Allison.  
"Cammy ad babes?"  
"Duh say thaw, Wimmy!"  
"Tell House that Dr. Sheppard's on her way," directed Wilson.  
"WIMMY SA BABE DOCK TOR COMBING!" hollered Allison.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
"Did they make it?" Cuddy asked House as he entered the iso room, now dressed in street clothes.  
"All three of them," replied House.  
"_Three?!?!_" exclaimed Cuddy, surprised.  
"Cameron, Jesse and Jennifer," said House, counting them off on his fingers.  
"Jesse? Jennifer?"  
"Cameron and Chase are the proud parents of Jesse Spencer Chase and Jennifer Morrison Chase," explained Foreman as he entered the iso room.  
"So the CDC's given the complete all-clear then, Foreman?" asked House. Foreman nodded as he helped Cuddy to pack up her stuff. House and Wilson had taken care of Cameron's belongings already, so that just left House and Allison alone in the room. 

"Ready to go home, my _aiko_?" House asked his daughter. 

"Yee!" cheered Allison in reply. _Yes!_

"Pack up your stuff then." 

Allison scampered off to get her already packed backpack. 

housemd housemd housemd housemd housemd 

_a month later_

"Hey, sleepy-head," said Cameron as Chase woke from a nap. He'd come to earlier that day, but Cameron hadn't been in to see him until now. 

"You're not pregnant anymore!" Chase observed, sounding a bit worried. 

"It's okay, Chase. They're both healthy and fine." 

"Can I see them?" 

"In a bit, Chase." 

"Where are they now?" 

"Cuddy hired someone to watch Allison and our kids during the day," Cameron replied. 

"You know, it's going to get confusing with two Allisons around," Chase remarked. 

"I know. I've already responded to House when he was talking to her on the phone twice." 

Chase snickered at this. 

"We need to come up with a nickname for Allison that House would be willing to use," Cameron said. 

"Yeah," agreed Chase before suggesting, "Why not 'Aiko?' He's still calling here that, right?" 

Cameron nodded as a nurse came in with a wheelchair. 

"I'm not allowed to walk?" Chase asked. 

"It's a precaution...if you want to walk around with a baby in your arms for the next week, Wombat," retorted House as entered behind the nurse. 

housemd housemd housemd housemd housemd 

A/N: What about Cuddy's baby? And what is House not telling Wilson? Find out in the sequel, "Day Care Disease." 


	5. Day Care Disease

Part Two: "Day Care Disease"

One

_the next day_

"Hadada, duh no wanna go!" whimpered Allison.

"Dearheart, Hadada can't take you to work today," House replied, Allison's backpack slung over his shoulder along with his own bag.

"Clinic Dooty?" she asked.

_Cuddy really should watch what she's saying around little Aiko...Aiko? May be I should just call her that so Cameron can quit interupting my private phone calls,_ he thought.

"Hadada?" Allison asked, sounding a little worried.

"I'm alright, Aiko," House replied, "And yes, I have clinic duty today."

housemd housemd housemd housemd

"Hello, Doctor House," greeted the young woman Cuddy had hired to take care of the kids. Her name was Kat Moss, House remembered. "Hi, Allison."

"Hi C!" squeaked Allison in answer.

"I see Cameron's already dropped off her set," remarked House, gesturing towards a stroller (one of those made especially for twins) beside the desk Kat had vacated when House had entered with Allison.

Kat nodded. She wished Doctor House would just go so she could settle Allison down with her toys and take some asprin for the nasty headache she had. Suddenly she couldn't feel her legs. She could feel her body falling...falling...falling...

housemd housemd housemd

A/N: House has a new patient!


	6. Chapter 6

Two

"Okay, 26-year-old female faints into the arms of a cripple, differential diagnosis...go."

"She mentioned having a headache, so maybe the faint was caused by a migrane?" suggested Chase, Jesse asleep in his arms.

"She has a temperature of 103. Maybe it was the fever," remarked Cameron, Jennifer ("Jenny," for short) asleep in her arms.

"Or maybe it's a brain tumor," retorted House. "We need a MRI of her head."

"What about Jesse and Jennifer?" Cameron asked. "Who will babysit them?"

"Aiko's current babysitter," replied House.

"And who is she?" asked Chase.

"House, Allison wants her "Jim-Jaw." Do you know what she's talking about?" asked Wilson.

"Her ragdoll of you," replied House, adding, "you have two more charges."

"House, I have to meet with a patient in an hour," Wilson reminded his friend...the mother of his daughter.

housemd housemd housemd housemd

House sat in his chair with Aiko in his lap. He had his stereo playing "Every Breath You Take" by the Police. Jesse and Jennifer were asleep in their stroller, which had been parked beside House's desk.

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

House could imagine singing this song just to creep Wilson out...

_I'll be watching you_

...Or anyone, for that matter.

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

But should he?

_I'll be watching you_

Of course he should, he was Gregory House.

_O can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

But to who? Cuddy? Wilson? Someone else?

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

Cuddy. Yes, Cuddy would be the perfect victim.

_I'll be watching you_

When and where, though.

_Every move you make_

_Every step you take_

The next time he had clinic duty?

_I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you_

Definitely.


	7. Chapter 7

Three

"Just stay as still as you can, Kat," Chase said into the microphone.

"Why?" Kat asked, geniunely curious.

"The stiller you are the clearer the MRI image will be," replied Foreman.

"So ancient Egyptian pharohs make the best patients to preform an MRI on?" Kat asked, to keep her mind off the enclosed space she was in. She loathed cramped spaces--ever since a rockslide trapped her in a cave during a Girl Scout field trip when she was 16.

"I guess. I've never performed an MRI on a mummified pharoh myself," replied Foreman.

housemd housemd housemd housemd housemd housemd housemd

"So, the clinic's out of patients?" House asked someone over the phone as Cuddy entered House's office.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy yelled, waking Aiko from her mid-morning nap. She began to cry loudly.

"Sorry, it's her hormones, Sheppard. Got to go," House said calmly before hanging up the phone and limping over to where the twins and Aiko were.

"What do you want, Cuddy?" House asked as he carefully picked up Aiko and held her so she could hear his heart beating. Aiko quickly calmed down and went back to sleep.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kat?" Cuddy demanded.

"Because you didn't need to know. Who told you?"

"Eric."

"_Eric_? What happened to calling him 'Foreman?'"

"I don't know."

"I love it when you're pregnant, Cuddy. Foreman ought to--" began House, but Cuddy interrupted him with a threat.

"If you dare finish that sentence, I _will_ fire you. I don't care if you have tenure."

That got House to shut up.

housemd housemd housemd housemd housemd

A/N: Any suggestions for a name for Cuddy's kid?


	8. Chapter 8

Four

Foreman paced back and forth outside the exam room. Inside the exam room, Doctor Cuddy and Doctor Sheppard were busy discussing the logistics of caesarean section verus natural birth. Sheppard had kicked Foreman out because she'd felt that the neurologist's presence would somehow interfer with the disscussion.

* * *

"You're absolutely certain about this then?" Sheppard asked Cuddy as she opened the door to let Foreman back into the exam room.  
Cuddy nodded.  
"I'll reserve an OR for Thursday morning, then," Sheppard said as she left Cuddy and Foreman alone in the exam room. But before either one could speak, Foreman's pager was vibrating.  
Foreman looked at it and sighed.  
"Who is it?" Cuddy asked.  
"House."

* * *

"The MRI showed nothing that explains Kat's blackout," Chase said.  
"Blackouts. She had another one a couple minutes ago," Wilson corrected.  
"Which reminds me, why are you here again?" House demanded.  
"Because you refuse to tell me what's going on," Wilson replied, Aiko chewing on his fingers again.  
"Okay, everybody except Wilson and Aiko leave."  
Foreman and Chase practically lept out of their seats and ran out of the room.  
Cameron didn't move from her seat, however.  
"Leave, Cameron. Your twins are with Cuddy and company at the moment. Not here," growled House. Cameron left.  
And House told Wilson and Aiko what was going on...

* * *

_two days later_  
"Welcome back, dark one. How is Sarah Ann and her mommy doing?" House asked as Foreman entered the diagnostics office two hours after Cuddy's operation.  
"Fine. And how did you know what Cuddy and I named our daughter?" Foreman replied.  
"A cute and adorable little birdie told me. Now do another MRI on the patient. This time of her spine."  
Foreman rolled his eyes. 


	9. Chapter 9

Five

Wilson entered House's office.  
"You paged?" he asked.  
"Kat has a tumor on her spine. She's yours now," House replied.  
Wilson noticed a pad of paper on his lover's desk. On it was written (in House's untidy script) a list of names:

_Deana Cameron _

_Esther Leah _

_Abigail Adams _

_Jonathan Anthony _

_Cody Williams _

_Genny Hermione _

_Lisa Wilkins _

_Lucy Susan _

_Aaron (Erin?) Patrick _

_Evan James _

_Linus Pauling _

_Catharine Easter _

_Mary Elizabeth _

_Timothy Charles_

"Evan James?" Wilson asked, eyebrow raised.  
"What's wrong with that?" House asked in self defense.  
"Nothing. It's an interesting juxaposition, that's all," replied Wilson.

* * *

Little Allison was with Cuddy, Foreman, Chase, Cameron, Sarah, and the twins in Kat's hospital room when Wilson and House entered to pronounce Kat's doom.  
"You have a tumor in your brain stem. It's unoperatable," Wilson informed Kat sadly.  
"But there may be another way of tackling the tumor," House said.

* * *

To be continued in _Phoenix Rising_... 


End file.
